Marionettes
by CorvidaeCorvusCorax
Summary: He knows who is really pulling the strings...or does he? Toadfic, one shot.


_A/n: This is my first shot at a story. It's a little short, but I've noticed that a lot of the Toad fic writers haven't been updating, and I'm a little disappointed with some of the newer Nightcrawler and Toad fandom writers. Constructive criticism is welcome, please feel free to point out any mistakes, and please review. I'm a bit self conscious and would like to know how my first story goes. If it totally fails, I'll quit writing and leave this beautiful site alone._

* * *

He imagined them as puppets. The ones that used to creep him out as a child, with their big, lifeless eyes and hollow insides. Yes, Toad realized, humans were exactly like Ventriloquist dummies, controlled by a single outside force. They shared a common opinion of things like it was a virus that had long ago spread, given to their children, destroying them before they were even able to see the world. Those children would grow up with the same hatred of things they didn't understand, they'd have children of their own, and then the vicious cycle would continue.

Mutants created quite a stir in the media. A boy burned his whole family alive in his sleep. A young girl accidentally killed her teacher. Both are facing jail time. But those ones could get away with it, given the right circumstances, they fit in. They were no different than the lifeless dummies controlled by the rest of society. Had they not 'slipped up,' they'd share the same views as the nice cat lady down the street. He pitied them.

But not this one: This man was the scum of the Earth. He despised mutants, especially the ones he didn't know. He was the one who sent those two young mutants to jail. Something had to change, something had to be done.

He gladly accepted this mission, with a Cheshire Cat's grin firmly in place on his unsightly green face.

The Judge begged for his life at first. This was his favorite part. _He_ was the one pulling the strings this time. Sure, Mystique was much better at the game, and Sabertooth would've opted for a quick death with plenty of gore to boot, but he had an important message to give the Judge and everyone he knew.

"Why are you doing this?" The Judge asked. Toad had tied him up and forced the man to look him in the eyes. At first, The Judge refused, then finally, after a couple idle threats, he complied.

"Do you remember last month, the two people you sent to prison?" Toad asked.

"The muties?" The Judge asked, a look of disgust already set in place over his features. When Toad charged at him, he let out a squeal of horror. Toad couldn't help himself, he laughed. Laughed at this man...no, this _monster. _Laughed at his unadulterated terror of a man who would be his executioner.

"Yeah, the _mutants_," Toad corrected, "Why did you not listen to them? Why charge them for murder when it was an accident?" His voice rose an octave, "Because they were mutants? Because they are horrible monsters who need to be destroyed?!"

"Because they need to be put somewhere where they can't hurt innocent people!" The Judge shouted desperately, "That boy killed his family! The girl killed her favorite teacher!"

"_By accident_!" Toad roared, almost knocking over the Judge's chair, "If they had been human children, they would've been charged manslaughter!"

"If they had been human children, this mess could've been avoided!" The Judge argued, "Don't you people see! You all need to be somewhere you can learn to control yourselves! And who sent you? Someone who doesn't know anything about the safety of others!"

Toad's rage quieted itself, along with his voice, "Have you got any kids?"

"Two," The Judge stated, his eyes reaching the floor, his breathing heavy, "You?"

"No," Toad chuckled, despite himself, "Do you love them?"

"Of course I do," The Judge's eyes snapped back up to meet his form, "How could you ask such a thing?"

"Would you die for them?" His tone was too calm, the Judge decided, this would be his last moment. Slowly, he nodded. A simple nod wasn't good enough. Toad wanted a clear answer. Toad then shouted, "_Would you die for them_?"

"_Yes_!" The Judge shouted, "If it means that my death will help make this world a safer place from people like _you_, then _yes_!" He closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable. And waited. And waited.

When he opened his eyes, the Mutant was gone.

* * *

Toad decided to take the long way home. It was dark, the slight breeze adding to the coolness of the October air. Something went wrong, he'd tell Magneto, someone had heard the screams and called the cops. He wouldn't admit that all along, he _wasn't _the one pulling the strings. Not even to himself would he admit that he, too, was just a puppet.


End file.
